datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
Australia is an independent, isolationist nation on the Terra server which occupies land on the continent with the same name. It consists of 10 towns and a near-centurion of citizens. Australia is founded on an Eastern Orthodox Christian, Clerical-Fascist philosophy with a singular political faction being known as "The Gold Guard". The leader of the nation is Victricius and claims the prestigious title of "Captain of the Gold Guard". The capital city Perth is the largest city with Starcke and Adelaide being notable cities. Australia was previously known as "Westralia" in its beginnings but due to successful expansion has renamed itself to reflect on their continental dominance. Foundation The concept of "Westralia" was envisioned by Perth founding fathers IllyriaStajic & TauLord as 'a distant pipedream' in early settlement days with Captain Victricius ''finally bringing the nation to life on the 28th July, 2019. The '''Grand City' of Perth was granted independence after its valiant service in the Slavic Union's competitive war against Germany. On 22nd August 2019, Westralia renamed to Australia. 'Capital City' The Grand City of Perth The Grand City of Perth began as a humble settlement where the current 'Fremantle' trading port stands today. The main city-hub was planned by founding father TauLord to be placed on the hills away from the shore with a walled star-fort. Allies, ambassadors and loyal servants may live within the outer walls of the city whilst notable citizens of the nation may be granted their own plots outside the walled premises. This includes the Captain's personal manor south-east of the city and Uptown residents. Landmarks The Star-Fort & Walls Unlike veteran Perth citizens, new citizens are placed to live amongst the star-fort inside the barracks until deemed worthy. The star-fort is the central attraction and also known as the 'capitol'. The fort and the walls that surround the capitol was constructed mainly by Victricius and EmperorWolvian.'' ''Merkatian friend ShulkeroGamesYT also gifted his talent to construct a red-stone gate as a token of friendship. Additional renovations to protect the capitol have been added overtime with increasing hostile activity over time with the final design currently implemented by Korcz. The Cactus Moat The infamous "Cactus Moat" utilises and symbolises the harsh red-desert climate and isolationist policy of Australia utilising multiple layered waves of cactus with lava-filled gaps to indicate that visitors are definitely'' ''NOT welcome''. T''he moat was constructed by founding father'' IllyriaStajic.'' T''he water-covered magma moat at the front entrance was later installed by EmperorWolvian''. Two moat towers have been constructed on the north-west and south-west corners of the main city walls to assist in maintenance and guard duties. Downtown & Uptown'' The heart of the city-life, this magnificent space of land contains plots to claim, a tavern and political buildings such as the North Korean embassy. Downtown is located towards the Indian Ocean and connects to the Fremantle trading district. Uptown is between the main capitol and Darudo on the eastern grass plains before the desert. Both city plans were a combined effort by ''Korcz, Patapus, ''and ''Czarwave. The Idiot Tower Fremantle also contains a nether-brick lighthouse which is known as 'The Idiot Tower' 'which is where visitors teleport when the spawn is public. The tower was constructed by ''EmperorWolvian. At the start of August, 2019, the tower was decommissioned and demolished due to aesthetic complaints. Perth Jail Also comically known as the "Epstein Sex-Dungeon" the tower contains four cells, a balcony lookout and a rooftop access to view the stunning craftsmanship of the city. The jail was constructed by Patapus. Darudo Temple Also known as ''The Fortnite Temple' '''and another ''Patapus building, the sand temple is built eastward in the harsh, red desert landscape of Southern Cross. A rather large project, an ice-block train network was also built to create fast access. '''Political System The Gold Guard The political position of Australia is clerical-fascism which is a third-positionist ideology with pure-authoritarian leanings. 'The Gold Guard' 'is the sole political body which comprises of all first-class citizens of Australia who protect and serve for the nation's best interest. Orthodox Christianity is the state religion and all citizens must be theist. Whilst Australians do not care for what other nations believe within their own borders, visitors must respect the laws enforced by The Gold Guard. Australia is anti-communist and anti-capitalist yet do not charge citizens tax, the only condition is that all citizens must obey and serve for The Gold Guard unconditionally. Captaincy The ''Captain of the Gold Guard' is the ruler of the nation. The Captain is chosen with consideration of worthy strength, willpower and piety by the resigning Captain or through dissatisfied legion-ultimatum. The Captain's ruling term is unlimited but they are allowed to step down and choose a new replacement at any time. Despite this, during unsuccessful campaigns or ill-decisions, the legion may force a current captain to step-down and a new replacement is chosen by the veterans and former captains of the past. A former Captain may always be re-granted the prestigious title if the opportunity arises. Captain's Manor The Captain of the Gold Guard resides in their personal home with eloquent design envisioned. Constructed by the second Captain Victricius, it is believed that this will be his permanent home even if he may decide to relinquish his position in the near future. Plans are now made to expand the cityscape towards the south of the capitol. Westralian Districts Westralia is the original state of the Australian dominion.There are currently 8 total districts in Westralia. 7 districts surround the premises of the main Perth Capitol with an additional district in Esperance. Most districts have a mayor who maintains the region. Similar to the Captain of the Gold Guard, a mayor is granted the title and permitted to hold the title indefinitely. Mayor titles can also be granted if new districts are proposed and completed. Mayors Expansion Westralia Merkatia ''' Westralian ambitions remain within the scope of the Australian continent. The first project was to eliminate the ruins of a previous settlement below Perth which was recycled into the star-fort's walls. A North-West outpost was created as an emergency safety-measure which is also ensured loyal protection by outback town '''Merkatia. The Merkatian mayor ShulkeroGamesYT ''assisted in creating the redstone gated entrance in '''Perth '''as a token of thanks for allowing him to found '''Merkatia'. The outback settlement was disbanded and formed into an outpost on 23rd August, 2019. Esperance ' A proposed town was prepared on the Great Southern coastline of Western Australia. The lush grassland is a potential trading town for the Great Southern Ocean area with Antarctic activity being more prominent than usual since Australian independence. Many supply crates are dropped into the Great Southern Ocean and a strategic port on the South coast of Australia is ideal. '''Esperance '''was finally settled by ''IllyriaStajic on the 10th August, 2019 taking in fresh newcomers to the Great Southern coastline. 'Chadville ' A new town was established on the 26th August, 2019 in Northern Westralia which neighbours and protects any assaults from the northern neighbours. The mayor of '''Chadville is OGKush210. Broome A northern trade-hub was founded near Chadville by founding father of Westralia,TauLord. 'Broome' was officially settled on the 1st September, 2019. Asia Korea ''' On the 5th August, 2019 the North Korean town of '''Pyongyang swore fealty to Australia after excellent diplomatic relations by Australian citizen Czarwave ''and Captain ''Victricius ''convinced Pyongyang mayor ''Tomoshmoto to assist Australia in oriental expeditions. Eastralia Brisbane ' On the 7th August, 2019, old ruins from a previous civilisation were located in Queensland, North-East Australia. A restoration project team was led by ''uh_iiDrizzy, Gothic318 ''and Eastralian ambassador ''Yallan. 'Brisbane's '''goal is to achieve a sphere of influence around the Southern Pacific Ocean area and maintain dominance in the Eastern Australian area. '''Cossack ' A new settlement was created in the Northern Territory of the Australian continent to monitor the Timor Sea with Indonesian and Papuan activity being prominent. Mayor FudgePugs claimed a new town named '''Cossack on the 10th August, 2019. Starcke ' The North-East coast was settled by Mayor ''TrenchByte ''during the Australian continental spread. '''Starcke's '''main attraction is the fortress. '''Adelaide ' The Great-Southern Ocean has an additional settlement in the Great Australian Bight which was intentionally constructed to renovate previous ruins which includes an Airbase on Kangaroo Island. The mayor of the town is TermGrek. New Zealand '''Christchurch A New Zealand settlement was established on the northern island which after peaceful negotiations with the Gold Guard resulted in the town becoming a vassal for Australia. South-East Asia Indonesia After Indonesian aggression on the continent, successful Australian retaliation resulted in Timor City and Batavia to be annexed. The latter was returned back under Indonesian territory under 'New Indonesia'. The South-East Asian ambassador of Australia is Mayor Semaphoric of Timor City. Overseas Territories Towns that are established or vassalised overseas are not granted first-class citizenship in the same vein as Perth citizens however are still treated with the same respect and privileges that the Gold Guard offers. Districts established overseas may be granted their own mayors however the title of Captain is restricted only to Perth's ruler. Leaders that are established overseas are privileged with an 'Ambassador' title which grants them the opportunity to negotiate and communicate with the Captain of the Gold Guard to be granted executive decisions. Overseas Ambassadors 'Flag' Triple Cross Design The flag takes inspiration from the Romanian Iron Guard (Legion of the Archangel Michael) but the primary colour is altered to suit the symbolic black and gold colours of Westralia. Two main flags are erected on the western corners of the main walls in Perth. The main symbol used by the Gold Guard is a triple cross (a variant of the triple parted and fretted one), standing for prison bars which symbolises the martyrdom of Australian warriors during military campaigns. The flag was designed by the inaugural captain of the Gold Guard, IllyriaStajic. 'Relations' Players Most players have close relations with Australian citizens, whether they are positive or negative is contextual. Australians tend to be significantly blunt and honest with their political and socio-cultural beliefs which can cause controversy and even moderator intervention. Many rivalries and friendships are established with different citizens of different nations amongst the Terra server. Testimonials "When a Westralian is online, prepare for the global chat to turn into a political debate" - Anonymous "They seem like sh*tlords, but not dangerous ones" - The_Epic_One271 Nations The Slavic Union ' Despite being a communist nation, there is no hostility between the Australia and the Slavic Union. The two nations have even fought together during the Germano-Slavic war and the city of Perth was a vassal to the nation before Australian independence. 'Germany & Its Allies The European powerhouse sees Australia as a worthy opponent in their efforts to defend the Slavic Union from German offence. Relations during'' IllyriaStajic's'' captaincy was positive but as the Germano-Slavic war began, Victricius was granted captaincy for the European campaign. Tensions are inconsistent after Westralian independence especially with a respectable relationship between Kaiser Tauses and IllyriaStajic ''however as Westralia grows, the Germans feel uneasy with a new independent power arising amongst the east. Over the month of August 2019 a combined alliance of nations informally known as 'The Super Alliance' was established with most notable nations being Spain, The Irish Republic and Germany. This alliance began a string of assaults over the Australian continent as well as the establishment of an outpost in the central desert of Australia. A plethora of battles have occurred with recurring annexations and revolts but both continental powerhouses are still at a stalemate with an indefinite ceasefire. '''New Indonesia (ex-Indonesian Empire)' The closest nation to Australia is directly above them over the Timor Sea. The South-East Asian nation declared war on Australia in the latter part of August 2019 and began an offence raiding towns on the northern part of the continent as well as annexing Pyongyang. Australian retaliation was swift with the destruction of the Indonesian Empire and claiming Batavia and Timor. After the depletion of The Indonesian Empire, 'New Indonesia' was emerged as the new ruling state of the South-East Asian region. Batavia was returned back to Indonesia however Timor City remained loyal to Australia. High tensions are prominent but no war has sparked since the Indonesian resurgence. Papua New Guinea The nation of Papua New Guinea were kind enough to allow the founding fathers of Westralia execute the expedition to settle in Perth bearing gifts of boats and varied food to make the rigorous journey. Australia regards the Papuans as commendable friends. America Trade between American and Australia is frequent and peaceful visits have been made between the two nations. Many American citizens are impressed by the structures found in Perth. Estonia ' Estonia was granted independence from Germany after the Germano-Slavic war and notable trade agreements are made between Australia and the Baltic nation as they are both established during the same time. Estonia was unfortunately dissolved due to German aggression. '''The Saharan Dominion ' Australia's most popular trading partners are the Saharan citizens however over time tensions have arisen with the Dominion trying to halt Australia's global influence. The Saharan Dominion was unfortunately dissolved due to German aggression and was swiftly revived as a shadow of its former self. Towns '''Merkatia The outback town was granted claims by founding fathers TauLord and IllyriaStajic on the condition that Merkatia protected the neighbouring Westralian outpost. Mayor ShulkeroGamesYT ''is a friend of the nation and citizens of Westralia are grateful for his installment of the redstone gate for Perth. Merkatia transitioned to an Australian outpost in the latter half of August 2019. '''Sofia' The Bulgarian town trades occasionally with Australia as Sofia mayor Fuggish enjoys the red sand of Australia. It is believed that an Australian embassy is planned to be built once the nation of Bulgaria is established. Category:Terra Category:Nations Category:Nation